Savior of the World
by bestrfcplayer
Summary: Join the adventuring of the next Avatar (after Korra), and witness his adventures as he tries to bring balance to the world,mane himself.


Ah, a Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop. _Come on, this is the moment that you've been waiting for. Damn the Spirits, you're twenty years old, and still have never gotten a job! But, today's the day! _Standing in front of the two, wooden doors, with a carving of two dragons, one red and one blue, raping around each of the doors, I close my eyes and try to ease the stress. I straighten up my blue stripped tie, and ,my brown leather jacket, and check my belt to make sure by brown pants are tight. I open my eyes again to check my watch, and notice that I'm two minutes late to the interview. _Ah fuck! _I open the doors to discover a surprisingly non-crowded room. There were several four seater tables on either side of the store, with two huge windows covering the walls. There were various Earth Kingdom decor hanging from the ceiling. The walls were different shades of greens and reds, with lights hanging from then I saw an employee room, and sprinted towards there, bumping into the door, gaining a splinter in the process. I open the door, and stumble my way toward the mangers office.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I didn't check the time and-" he cut off my nervous banter. I was scared shitless, as he was damn intimidating. I estimated that he was five inches taller than me, with big bulky muscles that put mine to shame. He had on a blue managerial vest, a green tie, and tan pants with black leather boots.

"No excuses, you're late, you don't get the job!" He yelled at me in his big, demanding voice that silenced the room.

"Yes sir." I said, my head dripping down in defeat. My shoulders drooped down. I walked out of the room, weakly pushing the door open, and walked outside. I took a deep breath, then yelled as loud as my lungs were willing. During the yelling, I breathed fire out of my mouth in a nuclear furry in every direction. Turning back, I saw the former Jasmine Dragon establishment in flames. The traffic in front of me stopped dead in its tracks. My blue, beading eyes darted from side to side. I was frozen like a Popsicle in fear. Then the stench hit me; it smelled like rotten, burning flesh. _Ah damn it! First I don't get the job, then I end up killing all of the people inside. _

"Hold up, this is the police!" I turn over to my left, and see two blue and white squad cars screaming down the once busy street. The cars pulled over, and two men got out of each, both in full Republic City police uniforms. Their full body plate (for some reason that only reaches down to their knees), that's with sidewise stripes that alternate between black and grey.

"Guys, I-I can explain" I said, shaking. The police around here were damn intimidating. I didn't have many options of escape either, as I was in the middle class part of Republic City, and around here, there were shops and strip malls surrounding me, with apartments on the outer ring.

"There's no need to punk." I heard a gruff, monotone voice and a feminine figure step out of the sherif's car. I then saw Police Cheif Opal in the broad daylight. While she may have been small, only around five foot four, she was intimidating as all hell. "As I can clearly see, you have committed mass amounts of murder, and caused a bit of property damage. Come forward _now." _She snapped at me, making me flinch.

"Look, I can explain. I lost my temper, and didn't see that I had killed them!"

"No need to run your mouth slime. I've just told one of my cops to file an arrest warrant for multiple accounts of manslaughter. Judge Claude might also want to take a look. Judge?" She turned over to the car, and our walked a very stout man in a black dress robe. His face was as cracked as a sidewalk and his nose as sharp as a knife. He green eyes turned towards me as if he was staring into my soul. I saw him open his mouth like he was treating it like a blow horn. Standing upright now, he screamed at the top of his lungs

"MY TEA!"

"So Judge, you find this man guilty of the death penalty?" I got chills tingling down my spine.

"The death penalty?! This was completely by accident!" I said, clinching my fists.

"Excuses, excuses. You killed a lot of people just now. You're a danger to yourself and the community, and we must take action accordingly." Opal looked pretty damn serious about this sentence. Still, she didn't intimidate me, as I wasn't going back to prison without a fight. I surrounded my fists with fire, and threw two quick fire punches at Opal. She held up her wrists, blocking the fire with her armor. "Guards, kill."

I then surrounded my whole arms with fire, and charged. The guards fired cables from their wrists. Metal benders; great job on that one chief. I smacked a guard with my arm across his face, and it instantly burned, causing his flesh to peal off. I then dodged the cables, and went on the offensive again. I created a pillar of Earth from under me, sending myself high into the air, and slammed day fists down on two guards' heads, instantly knocking them out. I then went for Opal, and threw a punch at her head. She easily dodged, and struck me in the gut, sending me down to my knees.

"So _you're _the new Avatar. What the hell are you doing attacking my cops?" She looked confused.

"Trust me lady, I'm just as confused as you are. This whole little thing was an accident." I tried to get back up, but she struck my head with her boot, and I instantly fell back down.

"Stop with this 'accident' shit. I don't care if it's an accident or not, you've just killed people, and maybe even more if we hadn't shown up. The law _has_ to be enforced."

"Even though I'm the Avatar, you're willing to kill me in order to fulfill a crappy law? What kind of officer are you?"

"An officer that does her job!" She kicked me in the head once more, and my body skid across the concrete road. I slowly got up, and threw some of the concrete at her. She destroyed the block, splitting the rock in two with her fist. She lifted a huge chunk of road, and threw it towards me. I readied my hands to catch the boulder. I caught it, and it felt like a two ton weight was placed on my shoulders. I tried pushing it off, but the force just kept pushing down on me harder and harder. I guessed that Opal was trying to crush me. I went into the Avatar State, my eyes glowing white as snow for a brief moment before returning to normal. I felt a surge of power, and threw the concrete slab back at her. She action rolled out of the way a second before it crushed her.

"Impressive child; I didn't know that the Avatar could posses that kind of power at a young age."

"Are you... brain dead? Korra and Aang both possessed way more power than I ever could at this age. Even after Korra became first of the new Avatars, she still had a shit ton of power!" I created a pillar of Earth that was a bit taller than myself, and started to fire small, thin sheets of earth at supersonic speeds. She dodged the first one with an impressive backflip, and fired cables at me right after she landed. The cables took care of the other sheets, and instantly broke through the rock. I tried to run away, but I reacted way too late, and they grabbed both of my wrists.

I tried to melt the metal cables, but it would work, even in the Avatar State.

"There's no use in trying to burn them off. This metal is made from some of the strongest and flam resistant material in the world! Not even you as the Avatar can break through them!" Her voice oozed with arrogance.

_Alright bitch, if you want me by you, let's make that happen_. I pulled on the cables, forcing her to slam on the ground. I swung my arms around my shoulder, turning with them. Opal went flying along, and eventually slammed into my back. I created a slanted pillar that hit the front of her head, instantly knocking her out. The cables untapped from my wrists, and I checked her pulse. It was a faint beat, but it was still there. _Thank God, I've already killed one cop today, I don't want the chief to go down too. _I looked around to see if there was anyone else in the area. Only the judge, and two other guards who were watching him on the other side of the street.

"Kill him now! I don't care if he's the Avatar, he's a threat to justice, and my tea!" The Judge said, pointing at me, his guards charging. I turned around, and ran into a back ally that was on the left side of the tea shop. The ally was fairly well let for this time of day, as the sun was just starting to set. It was a small ally; that really only had enough room to fit a medium sized car.

I sprinted like a cheetah down that ally into a very busy street, with a seemingly endless stream of cars and bikes. _Must be Main Street; if I'm in the right area, I can book it to the Train-station and hop on a train._ I looked around for any familiar landmarks, and discovered I was a block away from my destination. I ran like a man who had to piss, and ducked under anything that provided cover to avoid any possible officer that might have been on patrol. It took a while to get there, as by the time I got there, it was night. The station was locked, as it was a holiday- the eve of the Harmonic Convergence. I metal bent the doors open, which set off alarms. I walked in, and was amazed at the vastness of the place. Right in front of me, there was this gigantic clock hanging from a pole in the middle of the lobby. The lobby was huge on its own, with at least ten ticket booths on each side that were the size of small office cubicles.

I slid down the railing of the golden stairs, and ran towards the monorail. There were four lanes, each with a monorail that was painted blue with silver streaks. I bent the door open, the control panel. There was no on off switch, but on the top there was a guid on how to do it. It was up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, red button, blue button. _No wonder these guys get paid a shit ton._ I do the start up as instructed, and instantly the train starts to move. I tried to find the automatic switch, and found it right by the control panel. I pressed it, not setting a destination; as I was still trying to figure out what the hell to do. Turning back, as the train was leaving the station, I could see five regular security officers, two police officers, and the judge not far behind, and deploying their metal cables. I turned towards the dim tunnel, wondering about my future in the world, and my future as the Avatar.


End file.
